I Need a Title For This Story......
by borderline-crazypyro
Summary: Emelan goes to Tortall......not very well-written, I know, but it's just for some comic relief!!!! Flame my head off, for all I care!
1. Sandry's POV

I watched Briar, Daja, and Tris as they sat in the garden, having what seemed like an interesting conversation.  
I was on the roof of Discipline cottage, working on some embroidery. My friends seemed so different now. I guess I had grown away  
from them, being noble and living with my uncle for the past four years. I sighed and watched them below. Tris had lost  
plenty of weight, had grown out her hair, and gotten rid of her glasses. She looked very beatiful. Daja looked the same as always,  
tall, strong, and beatiful. Briar, well, Briar looked absolutly gorgeous in the afternoon rays of sunlight. The way his gray-green eyes   
sparkled....... I drew myself out of my daydream.  
" Sandry! Get off your noble ass and get down here!" Tris called.  
I smiled and got up and walked down the ladder, down the steps, and out the door. Tris was standing impatiently, tapping her foot.  
" Gods, I thought you were going to stay up there forever!" She commented.  
" Did ya here?" Briar asked excitedly." Were goin' to Tortall, to check out the palace. And help out with them against Scanra."  
I smiled. " That's great!" He nodded, and flashed me his pearly whites. I just about melted.   
" Are you just going to stand there? We have to pack!" Tris yelled, running for the door.  
  
* Sandry!*  
I opened my eyes. The sun shone through the window.  
* Sandry!*  
It was Daja.  
* Yeah?*  
* You'd better get up! Tris was just about to leave without you!*  
* Daja's right. If Briar hadn't insisted that we wait for you....*  
* Briar wanted to wait for me?*  
* Yep, I did.*  
* Wow.*  
I smiled to myself and streched. Briar wanted to wait for me! I knew I was being silly. I jumped up, grabbed my things, and headed out the door.  
  
We rode straight through without stopping. Soon, we could see Tortall just over the hill.  
Daja gasped. " It's beatiful!" I nodded. Tris grinned and looked up at the sky. " Looks like a storms brewing...."  
I could feel Briar stretch out his magic. " Wow, there are SO many different kinds of plants here!" I sighed, watching him smile.   
" Come on, Sandry, give us the once-over," Daja said.  
I jumped off my horse and gave a gentle tug to each of their clothes, straigtening them. I smiled.  
" All ready?"  
" Yep."   
We led our horses down the hill, and into the city of Corus.  
  
  
A/N: I know, it was kinda short, but I'll do better next time! 


	2. Kel's POV

I looked out the window of my room. Four figures were coming up the dusty path to the palace gates.  
" Here they come!" I said to Cleon.  
" Are you sure it's them, pearl of my heart?"  
" I'm sure." He pulled me over to him and kissed me. I smiled and walked out of the room. Neal was pacing back and forth nervously.  
" Hmm," I said, " Trying to look nice for the noble lady?"  
" Ye- I mean no! Of course not! Why would I have to look nice for someone who I shall right spectacular love   
poems to in hopes that she will see my intellect?"  
I shook my head. " She could be the ugliest girl in the world, you know."  
" I doubt it." I turned to see Cleon standing in the doorway. " Of, course, no one could be as beatiful as you,   
honeymuffin."  
" Honeymuffin?!?!?!" I gasped.  
" Uh... sorry about that....." He fled down the hallway.   
Neal shook his head. I followed Cleon out, and stopped short when I saw Owen leaning against the wall, a scowl on his face.  
" What's the matter?" I asked.  
" Do you actually want me to meet some freaks from some different country? I am NOT going out there."  
" Yes, you are." I locked my fingers around his arm and dug my fingernails in. A look of pain crossed his face.  
" Alright, alright, I'll go!"  
" Good." I released his arm. He walked away, rubbing his arm and mumbling things to himself.  
  
I looked at the four people standing in front of me in the courtyard. Owen stood in front of the redheaded girl,  
grinning like an idiot. I laughed to myself. Gods, he's handsome, I thought to my self as I looked over the boy.   
He was watching Owen in what looked like....jealousy? I couldn't be sure. The dark-skinned girl walked over to me.  
" Hello, I'm Daja Kisubo of the Tader ship, Third Ship Kisubo." She smiled and stck out her hand.  
" I'm Sir Keladry of Mindelan." She looked at me for a moment.  
" Are you a knight?"  
I nodded.  
" Wicked." I grinned and the redheaded girl flew over to us.   
" Gods, that kid is a pain in the ass!!"  
" Who, Owen?"  
" Is that his name?" She shook her head and walked away.  
" That was......"  
" Weird? Yep, thats Tris for ya." I looked over at Neal. He was apparently flirting with the noble girl.  
She was giggling, and going along with it, but she kept looking back at the boy, who was talking to Cleon.  
" So," Daja said, interrupting my thoughts," Do you have a smithy here?"  
" Oh, yeah, we do, but it's not the best place to be. I personally never go there. All sorts of bad people congregate there."  
She looked at me. Oops. Was that the smith-mage?  
" Oops, did I offend you?" She considered it for a moment then said," Nope, not a bit."  
I smiled and proceeed to show Daja her rooms. 


	3. Briar's POV

I looked around the table. Tris was sitting across from me, next to that kid, Owen, I think is name was.  
I was sitting next to Cleon. He was a prety cool person. Sandry was next to some guy, and she looked like she was   
having absolutly no fun. I flashed a smile at her, and continued watching Tris. She was so beatiful..............  
She winked at me from across the table.  
* Get me away from this freak!* She mind-spoke, motioning to Owen.  
* Is he buggng you?*  
* Big time!*  
She looked at Owen and sighed.  
* That guy you're sitting next to, he's cute. What's his name?*  
My heart sunk.  
* Uh..that's Cleon.*  
* Cool, you'll have to introduce me to him.*  
She smiled and I gave a weak smile back. I had to do something to get Tris to like me! And that kid, Owen, well, he would  
have to be disposed of. I bit my lip and leaned back to enjoy the rest of the dinner.  
  
" Cleon, this is Tris, Tris, this is Cleon."  
Cleon smiled and Tris stuck out her hand. He kissed it. Tris blushed and backed away.  
" Well, know that you two have met we-"  
" So, Cleon, still flirting with the ladies?"  
I turned around to see the lady knight standing behind me, a huge grin on her face.  
" Keladry, my dear, I merely look at them to see if their beauty can compare to yours! Which of course , none can."  
Tris frowned at this. Keladry smiled and looked at me.  
" We have a garden, you know," She said. I perked up immediatly at that one.   
" Great! I'll come!" I followed her out the door.  
  
I lifted up one of the vines.   
" Wow, this is a great garden!"  
Kel smiled and scooted closer to me on the bench.   
" I know, isn't it." She smiled at me. I moved over, uncomfortable under her gaze. She reached up and put a hand on my shoulder.  
She started to massage it in slow, small circles.  
" Ummm, Kel......"  
She smiled at me and pressed her lips to mine. I gasped and stood up.  
" What the hell!?!?!?!?"  
I fled out of the garden, leaving a shocked Kel behind.  
Had I imagined that? 


	4. Neal's POV

I stared at Sandry. Gods, she's beautiful, I thought to myself. She sighed and looked over at the door.  
The plant-mage ran inside. His face held a look of utter shock. Sandry got up and walked over to him.  
" Oh, Briar, are you OK?" Briar looked at her.  
" Kel just kissed me!"  
I stared at Briar in disbelief.  
" No, Kel would never do something like that! Besides, everyone knows she's with Cleon."  
" Well, think again! She just leaned over and BAM! gave me a kiss on the lips." I shook my head.  
" Kel would never do anything like that!"   
" Well, she just did!"   
At that, Briar took off down the hall, with Sandry close at his heels.  
I sighed. I turned to the kitchens, and found the smith-mage talking with Kel. I stared at Kel for a minute, then said,  
" Hello, ladies."  
" Oh, hello, Neal. Still chasing after Snadry?"  
" As a matter of fact I am. Still chasing after Briar?"  
Kel looked up sharply.  
" What do you mean?"  
" Oh, you know perfectly well what I mean, Kel."  
Kel glared at me for a minute then stood up.  
" Excuse me, Daja, I have to have a little chat with my friend Neal here."  
" Go right ahead."  
Kel smiled at me and we backed up into the hall.  
" What the hell do you think you're doing!!!!!"  
" I thought you liked Cleon!"  
" Well, he can a little boring sometimes, you know!I needed variety!"  
I stared at Kel for a second, shook my head, and walked away to find Sandry.  
  
A/N: Sorry I took SO long! I was on vacation and I kinda got bored of the story and was writing somthing else. I hope you can forgive! 


	5. Tris's POV

I stared at Cleon as he told me some shit about the history of Balor's Needle. Damn, he's gorgeous! I thought to myself. Just then, Briar called to me in   
mind-speak.  
* Tris!*  
* What the hell do you want, Briar?*  
* Kel just kissed me!*  
* Like I give a damn?*  
* Well, you should! Cleon will be heartbroken. Besides, I don't even like Kel.*  
  
I sighed and turned to Cleon. Briar ran up the stairs, threw open the door and yelled, " Cleon, I need to talk to you!"  
Cleon turned and walked over to Briar. While BRiar was explaining to him about Kel, I looked out the tower and frowned. That freak with the curls was running around in circles, until he ran into a tree.  
" Damnit, my nuts!" I heard him shout. Crazy, I thought.  
I turned back to watch Briar and Cleon.  
" ....serious. Kel would NEVER do anything like that!" Cleon was saying.  
" Well, why don't you just go down there and ask her yourself!"  
" Maybe I will!" Cleon glared at Briar and walked down the steps.  
  
" Well, I guess I'd better be going after him, maybe create a tornado after the two of them start to beat each other up."  
And so I can have first dibs on Cleon, I thought.  
" Going so soon?" Briar asked.  
" I might as well. Nothing to do up here anyway."  
Briar stepped closer to me.   
" We're all alone, " he whispered.  
" Isn't that nice?" I whispered back.  
" Why are we whispering?" I asked.  
" For the effect."  
" What-" All of a sudden, Briar stepped foward and kissed me. He turned around, turned back, winked, than ran down the steps.  
I stared after him for a moment.  
Nice kiss, I thought.  
  
A/N: yeah, its short, but hey, it explains alot! Maybe they'll be a fight in the next chapter. 


	6. CLeon's POV

I walked slowly through the hallways as I thought, what if Kel reall did kiss Briar? Nah, I thought, that is way out of character. I turned to find Daja and Kel sitting in the tlaking about the weather.  
" Oh hello, Daja," I said.  
" Hey, Cleon." Kel stood up and leaned over to kiss me. I backed away.  
" Good afternoon, Keladry," I said coldly. Hurt, Kel sank back against the wall. I felt bad for hurting her, but a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do.   
" Could you excuse us for a minute, Daja?"  
" Sure." She backed up into a hallway and Kel stepped over to me.  
" What the hell was that about?"  
" Did you kiss Briar in the garden?" Kel coughed.  
" Maybe."  
" Tell me the truth Kel."  
" Alright, alright, I did."  
" How could you do this to me, Kel??"  
" I don't know! Maybe I was drunk!" Suddenly, to my complete surprise, Kel sat down on the floor and began to sob. Was this Kel?????? I stared at her for a minute, then reached down to hold her.  
" I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she sobbed.  
" It's okay," I answered. She turned her face up and I kissed her. Neal ran up to us, gasping and out of breath.  
" Has anyone seen Sandry? Why is Kel crying? Why are you guys on the floor? What do you think of this poem? So did you kill Briar yet? Huh, huh? I need answers people, answers!" Neal jumped up and down.  
" Whoa, Neal, calm down!" Neal slowed to a stop and leaned against the wall.   
" Listen to this poem:  
Oh Lady Sandrilene, your eyes are like the sky,  
They are beautiful and lovely.  
Oh Lady Sandrilene, your laugh is like bubbling water,  
It pours over my soul like water," Neal paused for a second, then said,   
" So stop chasing after Briar, damnit, go after a real man!!!"  
" That was........interesting......" Kel said.  
" Wasn't it the best? I sure hope Sandry likes it."  
" I'm sure she will Neal," I said.   
  
A/N: Hi! I know Kel was out of character, but oh well. She'll be back in character soon enough. So how do you like it so far? I just have to do Daja and Owen, and then I'll start with Sandry again and go all the way through to Owen, and then it will be finished!! So, keep reviewing, people!! 


	7. Daja's POV

I sat against the wall of the hall and peeked in at Cleon, Kel, and Neal every so often. Briar ran up to me and stopped.  
" Hey have you seen Kel?" he asked.  
" She's over there." I pointed to the hallway.  
" Thanks." Tris ran through the hall a few minutes later.  
" Hey, have you seen Briar?"  
" He's over there." I pointed.  
" Thanks." I leaned back against the wall when that guy with the curly brown hair walked in.  
" If you're looking for Kel, Cleon, Neal, Tris, or Briar, their over there. If you're looking for Sandry, I have no idea where the hell she is."  
" Thanks, but I'm not looking for anyone. You didn't by any chance happen to see me outside, did you?"  
" No.....why?"  
" Well, this is kinda embarassing, but I was running around in circles and I ran into a tree and a huge branch hit me in the nuts, of all places. So, then I had to go to the palace healer, which was even more embarassing, and she couldn't do anything with her magic, so I got a pack of ice. I had it ther for about 10 minutes, and then I started to get a little numb-in-the-nuts. So then I-"  
" Okay, okay I've heard enough!" He looked up.  
" Oh sorry, um, um, what was your name again?"  
" Daja. And yours?"  
" Owen."  
" Nice to meet you, Owen." Where is Sandry, I wondered.   
* Sandry!* I called in mind-speak.  
* Oh, hello, Daja.*  
* Where are you? Neal is going crazy without you!*  
* Let him go crazy. The only man I want is Briar. Oh shit, did I just say- I mean think that?*  
* Yeah, you did. So, how long have you liked Briar?*  
* Since, like, forever!*  
* Well, I should warn you that he is absolutly crazy about Tris.*  
* He's what?!?!?!?*  
* Oops, did I just think that?*  
* Oh, damnit. You're probably lying to me!* Then, she cut me off. I laughed to myself.  
" You looked pretty deep in thought there. What were you thinking about? How incredibly sexy I look right now?"  
" No, Owen, I was not thinking about ' how incredibly sexy you are'. I was mind-speaking with Sandry."  
I looked over at Owen and had the strangest thought:  
Damn, he IS sexy!  
I shook my head to clear it of that thought. Owen was watching me with a grin on his face. He inched closer to me.  
" So, Daja", he whispered, " Where's Sandry?"  
" Um, I , uh, well, I don't excactly know....."  
He leaned over and kissed me.  
Wow, I though. I smiled and reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck. 


End file.
